The Hyuga and The Geisha
by tricia-wuffie
Summary: Neji meets a geisha ninja. Wuffie meets a Hyuga. Both didn't start okay but later on they have something in common. What is it that they're hiding from each other? NejixOC
1. Characters

**Name:**Wuffie Shangakou  
**Age: **13 (15 in Part II)  
**Date of Birth:**December 18  
**Gender: **Female  
**Village **Hidden Leaf Village

**Clan: **Shangakou Clan  
**Kekkei Gekai **Otometsuki (Maiden's Eye)

**Rank: **Genin (Jounin later on)

**History**

Wuffie was born happily in her clan, but although so many rules about her clan which makes her bore. The clan is filled with women and only few men, her parents were assassinated by unknown criminals that wears black coat with red clouds printed on them. As this passed, Wuffie has no other choice but to live with the clan's highest mentor and heiress, Sayuki. Wuffie is trained as a geisha ninja, also of training as a geisha ninja, she must also learn basic skills of a geisha as well, and so she tried hard as serving tea, dancing, singing also how to sleep right. During her training, she meets Nikki and became friends with her, and treating her like a little sister. But as the Shangakou Clan visits the Hyuga Clan, she meets an odd boy as she befriended him, but so she leaves with her clan after their heiress were finish with some business with the Hyuga Clan. As Wuffie grew older along with her friend Nikki to become a genin in the Hidden Leaf Village, she is also assigned in Team Guy for some reasons requested by Sayuki to the Hokage, Sayuki sees disturbance to Guy's team so she sent her excellent genins to assist them in every missions. This become complicated as Wuffie meets Neji, for some reason, both of them won't get along for being the greatest amongst them. For being a girl though, but for time, she starts to trust Neji and more often, hangs out with him more often. Even so, she seems to tease him a lot. But more info, she loves him. As 2 and a half years passed, Wuffie becomes a Chuunin, also became stronger as ever and also, as she knew the Akatsuki that killed her parents, she seeks revenge and swears she kills them.

**Personality:**  
Wuffie is really cheerful, yet can be strict. She can also be short tempered when it comes to fights with Neji, because he insulted Wuffie of being too girlish also weak. She can be short tempered at times. Some people think of her as the female Naruto, being always clumsy and also neglected. She can also be a tomboy at times anyway.

**Relationships**

Nikki Shangakou – Wuffie's best friend, as kids, Nikki is always coming with Wuffie through many troubles. Nikki is treated like a lil sister to Wuffie. She is also related to Wuffie and part of her team.

Yuffei Uchiha – At first, both of them didn't start quite well almost like a rival, but in the end, both of them became friends in an ill mannered way.

Alyanna Shangakou – a jounin and also Wuffie, Nikki and Yuffei's new sensei, Alyanna also posses the Otometsuki, in other words, they're relatives. She will appear later on in the chappies.

Kim – The team's previous sensei. Kim seems to be busy with paperwork and also due to the investigation of the Akatsukis.

Sayuki Shangakou - the heiress of the Shangakou Clan, she treats Wuffie like a lil sister and daughter

Neji Hyuga – At first, both of them didn't quite start okay. Most of it fighting because of an insult and all. But later on, they seem to be developing their relationships. In other words, Neji likes Wuffie a lot. Neji also looks out for Wuffie because he thinks that she and Naruto are dating. ;

Naruto Uzumaki – Other words, nothing much. But they both spend time together. She calls him "Naru" and Naruto calls her Onee-chan.

**Skills and Techniques**

Otometsuki - (Maiden's Eye) This can only be done by the Shangakou Clan, their eyes turns into color light blue and light pink in each eye (Left Blue, Right Pink), the Otometsuki can only the actions of what will happen next, also can see through things only at short times. Can do the Shojote and the Takai Ganbou.

Shojote – (Maiden's Dance) Wuffie's most common taijutsu, as she only uses her hands or her fans if necessary. As she fights with swaying of her arms and hands as like she is dancing, also deadly. She moves fast and also cunning. She can also use her feet as well.

Mecchen Hiketsu – (A Girls Rejection) It can be a nonsense jutsu, but it helps though. Wuffie somehow uses this when she's angry, at first if the opponent is down, she jumps and makes a kick on the ground, crushing him on the ground.(XP)

Takai Ganbou – (Death Wish) The most powerful jutsu that Wuffie can do, but it may have some side effects as she uses her Otometsuki, she fights as hard can even break the organs of the enemy, can even cause her life.

**Weapons : **Wuffie has two fans, but made from most excellent steel that it can slash through any blade and an umbrella that most geisha use. She also carries smoke bombs in case of emergencies as well.

**Likes :** Tea, Books, Music, Dancing, Daifuku (Japanese Rice Cake), Ramen, Graphic Novels and Neji Hyuga

**Dislikes :** Heavy Make-Ups, Fancy jewelries, Chores, Spiders and Neji's no nonsense sermon (Blah, blah, blah, yadah, yadah, yadah, XP)

**Other Things: ** Wuffie and Neji can also do a combination to their taijutsu. Also, Wuffie can do combination in Naruto's Rasengan.

** Name: **Nikki Shangakou  
**Age**13  
**Date of Birth **Sept. 15  
**Gender **Female  
**Village **Hidden Leaf Village

**Clan **Shangakou Clan  
**Kekkei Gekai **Otometsuki (Maiden's Eye)

**Rank: Genin (**Chuunin later on)

**History**

Nikki is the daughter of the heiress of her clan, Sayuki. Due to this, she is not sure of being the next heiress of the Shangakou clan, making her nervous and confused at times.Also being bullied by others. Until she met Wuffie, they became friends and as Wuffie to protect her at times, she begins to feel her confidence growing.,She never accepts to be a geisha ninja instead she wants to be the best Genjutsu User in Konoha besides Kurenai Yuuhi. During the Chuunin Exams, she is battled off with a tough opponent, but defeated because of not controlling of her chakra properly with her genjutsu, in other word, she needs more training. Nikki also became Kurenai's apprentice later on. Nikki also meets Lee, as she gets confuse of Lee always spending time with her.

b **Skills and Techniques/b **

b Otometsuki /b - (Maiden's Eye) This can only be done by the Shangakou Clan, their eyes turns into color light blue and light pink in each eye (Left Blue, Right Pink), the Otometsuki can only the actions of what will happen next, also can see through things only at short times. Can do the Shojote and the Takai Ganbou.

Shojote – (Maiden's Dance)

Genjutsu - Nikki is an expert in Genjutsu, she can make the illusion into total reality because of the Otometsuki. Nikki still trains to be the best genjutsu user in Konoha.

** Weapons : **Nikki only uses a kunai and shurikens. Can be helpful in genjutsu.

**Likes : **candies, cats, cute things, plushies and sweets.

**Dislikes :** ghosts.

** Other Things: ** Nikki can also create a clones that are real in the shadows, it can last for 5 hours or 2 days.

**Name/**Yuffei Uchiha  
**Age**13  
**Date of Birth **July 23  
**Gender **Female  
**Village **Hidden Leaf Village

** Clan **Uchiha Clan  
**Kekkei Gekai**Sharingan

** Rank **Chuunin

**History**

Yuffei is the twin sister of Sasuke, being the exact opposite of Sasuke, she's friendly, nice and cuddly but can be cold too. She thinks that killing their oldest brother Itachi is a bad idea, instead she wanted to see him and talk to him in person, yet she gave it all up. Being the twin sister of Sasuke, she thinks its alright, yet many boys admire her beauty and some girls envy her. Yet Yuffei has high spirits and thinks she can endure all the challenges. Yuffei and Wuffei didn't start alright in the first place, it's like they're the male version of Naruto and Sasuke fighting. Yuffei also became Tenten's rival in Summoning Weapons.


	2. First Day Genin

**The Hyuga and The Geisha**

Never underestimate a girl that has a destiny and also seeks vengeance for her love ones. TentenNeji and NejiOC

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto chara.

**Chapter One, First Day Genin**

Wuffie: I AM SO BORED… I want to eat Daifuku…or maybe a ramen instead…

I muttered as I lie on the floor of my room. I didn't ate much since Mistress Sayuki ordered me to do all those chores and also got late to attend in the Academy and also my other classes. It's hard to be a geisha ninja. It's also hard if your in the Shangakou Clan, the clan filled with geisha ninjas.

Nikki: You know Wuffie, we outta go to the academy or Iruka-sensei might lecture you again or put you to detention

My relative and best friend and also the daughter of Mistress Sayuki, Nikki. She's pretty sweet, with her long blonde hair and marine eyes. Nikki looks down to me as she does her "serious look" on me.

Wuffie: But it happens all the time. It sucks too.

Nikki: And you're putting all that away? Wuffie, you're a genin now!

Wuffie: Since yesterday I suppose… So we're both genin now… Even that Uchiha girl as well.

Nikki: You mean Yuffei?

Wuffie: Yeah, that one. I can't believe our names almost rhyme and spelled. I heard his twin brother Is hot, but it's a bit nuisance. In other word, he's not my type.

Nikki: Fine, if you're not standing up, I'll finish these Daifuku up, leaving you none!

Shocking to hear, I immediately stood up. Nikki is always strict, yet can be cute at times. Nikki grins at me, and runs out to the door.

Nikki: Wuffie, last one to class will have to do chores for 3 days!

Wuffie: You're on!!!

We raced down to the street. Jumping through each roofs. Smiles on our faces. Maybe being a ninja isn't bad at all… Until then…

...At Class…+

Iruka: YOU TWO ARE LATE!

Sir Iruka shouted at us for being late, even if it's our first time to be a genin, still, Sir Iruka is still grouchy.

Wuffie: Sorry sensei, I couldn't sleep last night because I did some kind of chores yesterdays and Nikki challenged me to a race because if I lose I'd have to do chores for three days!"

As I told him the reason why we're late, his face is still covered with anger. As it looks like he's going to shout at us again.

Iruka: And you expect me to believe that Wuffie? You're almost like Naruto you know"

He always keep saying that, but it ain't true. Well… half of it.

Wuffie: Hey, how can I be Naru? He's just Naru! I have my own personality you know.

Nikki: We won't do it again sir, we promise! (covers Wuffie's mouth)

As we both take our seats, I was relief for a moment. But someone tapped me on the back.

Yuffei: Don't worry, I believe you Wuf, it seems to me you haven't even ate breakfast as well"

It was Uchiha Yuffei, Sasuke's twin sister, she's the exact opposite of Sasuke, of course, many boys dig her though… What I hate about her, is that she's too… preppy.

Wuffie: Well, at least I got some friends, am I really like Naru-kun?

Yuffei: Almost

Yuffei can be irritating, yet gentle. But I think I see her as my rival because she can also be mean as well. The even reason I called Naruto "Naru" is that he's really special. He can be an oaf as well. Make that clumsy.

Wuffie: Hey Naru, you seem a bit down, you okay?"

Naruto: Yeah… I think so"

Let me guess, I think Sakura beat him up for some reason at all and I really don't want to know why. Sakura might beat me up as well. Ngi!!!

As I see Sir Iruka on his desk, it looks like he's gonna announce something.

Iruka: Okay, here are you're assigned teams, after I call you on your respective teams, tomorrow your sensei will come here to pick you up and tomorrow you're training begins."

After some teams, I hear Naruto's name, then Sakura and Sasuke making them Team 7. Naruto looks happy because he's with Sakura, but for Yuffei, she looks desprate.

"Team 14, Wuffie Shangakou, Nikki Shangakou and Uchiha Yuffei"

Wuffie: WHAT!? No way!

Yuffei: WITH HER!?

Nikki: …sigh

Shocking to say, I'm not yet fond with Yuffei for a bit, she can be a bit like Sasuke at times.

Iruka: And is there a problem Wuffie?"

Iruka sensei sense is tingling, making sure I see him irritated at my actions lately.

Wuffie: No sensei, it's just that… I think I'm not gonna get along with Yuffei.

Iruka: And why?

Wuffie: She's…Sasuke's twin sister. She might be the female version of Sasuke.

Yuffei: …

Sakura: HEY! Don't talk to Sasuke-kun's sister like that!

Ino: YEAH!

Yuffei: Actually, it's true. But at some times, Sasuke nii chan can be creepy at times.

Sasuke: True.

Naruto: But she can be cute as well. Although can be like Sasuke as well. But hey, it's almost like Sakura or Hinata.

Yuffei: blush

Hinata: Naruto-kun… blush

Iruka: Alright, enough chit chat, let's continue.

After Iruka-sensei called the teams, he told us that our sensei will pick us up. Time passes, I still can't wait. Only team is left is us and Naru's team.

Wuffie: Neh, Naru… Isn't you're sensei here yet?

Naruto: Kinda… Man. I know!!! I have an idea.

Naruto places a bucket of water on the edge above the door. It seems Naruto hates to wait any longer…heh.

Sakura: Naruto! What the hell are you doing?!

Naruto: I'm tired waiting of our sensei, so I'm gonna PAY him back a bit.

Sakura: Moron!

Nikki: I don't think that's such a good idea you know...

Sasuke: idiot...

Naruto: I hear footsteps… He's coming!

We hear footsteps, they're running fast, came in a guy as the door opened, the bucket of water dropped down on to him.

Kim: Wah! I'm wet! I'm wet! Someone get me outta here! Ugh… ( T.T )

Naruto: HAHAHA! That's for you being so late!

Sakura: NARUTO! punches Naruto's head

Naruto: Ack!

Nikki: I think he need's help, c'mon Wuffie.

Wuffie: Fine.

We helped out that guy. Taking of the bucket off his head after that, he stands up yet acts a bit childish.

Nikki: Are you okay sensei?

Kim: Yes. I am… ugh… Thank you…Um, where's Team 14?

Wuffie: That's us.

Yuffei: Yes!

Kim: Okay, come with me. I'm in charge of you're team. Um, who placed a bucket of water on top of the door?

Naruto: Uh… No one.

Sasuke: Naruto.

Naruto: Traitor!

Sakura: Shut up Naruto! (Kicks Naruto's head) We're so sorry…

Kim: That's okay… It's just a bucket full of water...Okay, Team 14. Let's go.

Some minutes later, our sensei led us to the rooftop.

Kim: Okay, now Team 14, first of all, I'm Kim Mozaku and I'm a Jonin. Now I heard you're all Genin, so please introduce yourselves, and talk a bit about yourselves and also your goals that you want to achieve.

Nikki: Hi, I'm Shangakou Nikki, I'm 13 years old, I came from the Shangakou Clan, I like to make stories, oh yes. My goal is to make my friends happy!

Kim: Good, next.

Yuffei: I'm Uchiha Yuffei, 13. I like to use weapons instead of ninjitsu and genjutsu. I have a goal to make my family whole again. That is all.

Kim: Nice to meet you. And you?

Wuffie: (YOSH) Hey, okay so I'm Shangakou Wuffie, 13 years old. I'm cheerful and somehow clumsy, and… Oh yeah, I wish to be the greatest geisha ninja in all konoha!

Kim: Wow. Very unique. So then, I'll meet you all tomorrow for our training. So be early, okay? Well then, I bet you need some rest as well. Oh yeah, it's lunch time so eat up! Bye.

Kim-sensei poofs out and he's gone. Hah, never knew our sensei was this puffy. It's lunch break. Which mean, DAIFUKU! YAY! Man, Nikki makes the best Daifuku ever!

At some place…

Wuffie: You know, Daifuku is the best! But still; Ramen can be better.

Nikki: Ramen? Are those noodles right? I hear Naruto-kun likes those. I may try making those as well.

Wuffie: Yeah, but more delicious I bet. Naru-kun treated me once there. I want to eat a bit more Ramen, but I'm still on diet.

Nikki: But you're thin.

Wuffie: Close enough, here…want some candy?

Nikki: Thank you!

Wuffie: Here…

From when I give her some candy, a darn cat suddenly swoops in and taking the candy. That does it, I'll kick that cat's butt.

Wuffie: HEY! COME BACK HERE! Hey! OI!!!!

Nikki: Wuffie! Wait up!

Wuffie: Darn that cat! HEY GET BACK HERE!!!

Nikki: Wuffie… Damn she can run fast.

Yuffei: Come on Nik, we better fetch her or something may happen.

Nikki: I guess we should.

Damn, it's like that cat's leading me somewhere. Maybe it's heading to its lair. Or maybe his cat family. But can't think about that, he stole Nikki's candy! CURSE HIM!!!!

Wuffie: NO WHERE TO GO Kitty, Now hand me that candy…

Cat: Meow…. hiss

Wuffie: Don't be so spoiled! Give it back, you know it's not yours.

Cat: Mew…

Wuffie: walks closer to the cat stealing is bad you know. If you take what's not yours, people will hate you for that. Okay? Some good rewards will come back to you if you just give it back.

Cat: mew… gives her the candy and purrs on her

Wuffie: Heh, you ain't such a bad cat at all. Wait til Nikki sees this. I better give you a name.. hmm… Neko-Jake?

Cat: MEW:3

Wuffie: Fine, Neko-Jake it is.

As I go out with the cat, (No, we're not dating) I saw 2 guys, they seem fighting for some reason. One guy's wearing green thing on him, and the other one seems to be good at it also wearing green. No need to bother them.

Wuffie: Wow… Both of them looks cool. Even in taijutsu.

As I watch, I didn't notice Neko-Jake runs off, and he's heading to those two guys! Gotta stop him before something happens!

Wuffie: Neko-Jake! Come back!

Neko-Jake: Meow…Mew… :3

Gai: What's this? A cat?

Lee: Gai-sensei, let us continue our training please!

Gai: Wait Lee, it seems this cat… IS LOST! He's trying to find his owner!

Lee: Gai-sensei… Right then, I WILL HELP YOU AS WELL!

Gai: LEE!

Lee: GAI-SENSEI!

Neko-Jake: Mweh?

Wuffie: Um. Excuse me? Hello?

Gai: Hm? Who are you?

Wuffie: Um, I'm just gonna get my cat sir, so excuse me and sorry for the inconvenience and also for the distraction in your training as well… Eheh…

Gai: This is your cat? Well here, don't lose him again!

Wuffie: I will. And thank you as well. Actually, I only met this cat few minutes ago. It was a stray but now a pet.

Lee: I see. sees Wuffie's forehead protector Excuse me but you're a genin?

Wuffie: Yeah. Since yesterday…

Lee: Do you know some taijutsus?

Wuffie: Yes… I know lot of em… some I suppose… (His eyebrows are kinda bushy)

Lee: Then I challenge you to fight with me!

Wuffie: eh!?

Neko-Jake: Meh?

* * *

Hmm... what'll happen next? Find out soon... :3

-Wuffie


	3. Accept? Insulted? Never underestimate

**Chapter 2 Accept? Insulted? Never Underestimate a Girl!**

Lee: Then I challenge you to fight with me!

Wuffie: eh!?

Neko-Jake: Meh?

Wuffie: W-Wait a second bushy brows! But I'm not interested but I can't…

Lee: Why not?

Wuffie: Well… My team hasn't trained with our sensei until tomorrow.

Gai: Team? Who is your sensei?

Wuffie: Kim-sensei, why?

Gai: That Kim. (He's troublesome, I better go talk to him about this!) Ah, it's nothing young lady, say, what is your name? I am the great Maito Gai! And this is my great pupil, Rock Lee!

Lee: HAI!

Suddenly, a sunset background came out of nowhere! Weird eh?

Wuffie: Whoa cool, (what kind of background is that?) Wuffie Shangakou… Nice to meet you.

Gai: (Shangakou? Now I really have to talk to Kim) Well then Wuffie, nice to meet you. Well, tomorrow is your training with Kim right? Why don't you train with Lee?

Wuffie: Well, I'd like to but not right now, my team may try to find me.

Lee: Please Wuffie-chan, Accept this challenge now!

Wuffie: But… (I rather not…)

Neji: Hmp. You can go now if you want. But not accepting a challenge is really a disgrace.

After hearing those words, I looked up and I see him in the trees, another guy. But still don't know him. He looks kinda odd. But his eyes seem more different. Oh yeah, a girl beside him, nothing special, what kind of hair style is that!? She looks cute on it though…

Wuffie: And you guys might be perhaps?

Neji: Neji Hyuga.

Tenten: And I'm Tenten.

Wuffie: So, you're a Hyuga?

Neji: That is true. Such like Lee to challenge a girl who doesn't want to fight. What pity for you, loser.

Wuffie: What did you say?

Neji: What? I'm just telling the truth that's all. It's depending on your destiny you know that.

Wuffie: Are you insulting me because I'm a girl!?

Neji: Hmp. You're just weak. A Loser I may say.

Wuffie: Grrr…

This guy is making me mad. He's so irritating. And so jerk as well. Man, I want to kick his butt right now. Such a JERK!

Wuffie: You… YOU'RE SUCH A JERK YOU KNOW THAT!

Neji: Words cannot tolerate me. Unless if you want to challenge me to a fight?

Wuffie: Grrr… murmured you are so dead… I'LL KICK YOUR BUTT!

I move the first strike to punch him, except he dodge it and grappling my arm as well. How'd he do that!?

Neji: Weak as ever.

Wuffie: Grrr… I'm not done yet… I'll kick your head on the ground and even break your arm!!!

Tenten: Neji, stop it now, don't hurt her…

Gai: That's enough Neji. Let go of her now.

Neji: Hmp. Releases Wuffie You have you're chance to live, rookie.

Wuffie: Grrrr….

Nikki: Wuffie-senpai!

Yuffei: Hey!

Right on time… Yeah right… no wait, bad timing I suppose, I almost kicked that dude's butt.

Wuffie: Right on time guys…

Neko-Jake: Meow.

Nikki: Hey, it's that cat who took my candy!

Wuffie: Oh this… Well, it turns out to be my pet instead.

Nikki: What do you mean?

Wuffie: Um… I better explain later… Oh yeah… You guys, this is Gai-sensei, and this is Lee, and this is Tenten, and this boring no nonsense guy is Neji.

Nikki: Hi.

Yuffei: Yo.

Neji: No nonsense guy?

Wuffie: What's wrong? I thought words can't tolerate you Mr. Smart Ass.

Neji: Pfft. Weak.

Wuffie: I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!

Nikki: WUFFIE!!!

LET GO OF ME NIKKI! I WANT TO KICK HIS BUTT AND BURY HIS HEAD IN SAND!!!! SON OF A…

Yuffei: HERE! Hits Wuffie's head with a pan, not knowing where that pan came from

Wuffie: Ack!

Yuffei: Wuffie, stop acting like a kid and let's go. Oh yeah, I'm Uchiha Yuffei by the way.

Nikki: Nikki Shangakou, HERE!

Lee: Uchiha… Yuffei… You're an Uchiha!?

Yuffei: Eh?

Lee: I beg of you, please fight with me!

Yuffei: HA? But… not right now. I mean, we just met and then and that… well…

Nikki: We just remembered, Lee-kun, me and my team needs to… um, practice throwing kunai, so BYE! Drags Wuffie and Yuffei along

Tenten: Wow… a team of just girls…

Neji: Pathetic…

Lee: It has shine on me…It has shined something…

Tenten: What are you saying Lee?

Lee: Tears in his eyes THAT CUTE GIRL NIKKI! SHE HAS SHINED MY HEART! SHE'S SO CUTE AND SHE'S MY 2ND CRUSH!!! OH MY NIKKI! I WILL FOLLOW HER EVERYWHERE!!!

Gai: Lee… I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!!!

Lee: Gai-sensei…

Gai: LEE! NEVER FAIL YOUR LOVE! DO WHAT YOU MUST DO… AFTER 500 Push-ups!

Lee: HAI! GAI-SENSEI!

Tenten: This is embarrassing…

Neji: Give it up Tenten… But that girl…

Tenten: You mean that Wuffie?

Neji: I'll fight her… Someday… And I swear as well.

Tenten: Yeah, maybe…

Somewhere…

Kim: …Today is a great day and I feel happy!!!!, right guys!?

Azuma: You're looking happy for some reason,

Kurenai: He's always like that, leave it.

Kakashi: He can be happy whenever he wants to. But I hear, he's the youngest Jonin ever since then. I can't believe he's 18.

Azuma: He's also a Shangakou as well.

Kurenai: Shangakou Clan? Isn't that clan filled with girls only?

Azuma: Yeah, but for some reason, he can also be treated a girl as well.

Kakashi: So that means he's a "Geisha" Ninja?

Azuma: WTF?

Kurenai: Stop talking nonsense Kakashi, Kim is a 'HE".

Kim: You know, I can hear you from here you know. I don't mind eavesdropping though.

Azuma: Don't worry, we're just saying on how you, well personalize us.

Kim: Yeah, I'm the few men in the Shangakou Clan, but all girls are all geisha ninja, but for guys, well just simple ninjas instead. Some males can also be in the medical as well.

Gai: Well said Kim.

Kim: Oh hey Gai.

Gai: Yo. I heard that some of the Shangakou Clan is in your team. Also an Uchiha as well, you must be very lucky.

Kim: Well, am I. But still, all of them are girls, not even a boy is there.

Gai: But, I hear that, but those 2 girls are…

Kim: I know. I know them clearly. And I know that I can handle them, especially Wuffie and Nikki. They're both special, especially Yuffei.

Gai: Just to say to take of them. Don't get over excited as well.

Kim: Sure… Anyway, WHO WANTS DONUTS!!! I KNOW SOMEONE WANTS ONE! I GOT BAVARIAN ONES!

Kakashi, Kurenai, Azuma and Gai: sweatdrops

* * *

End of chap. 2! Yayness... And now need to think more about the next chapter... Also, please leave a review as well!

-Wuffie


End file.
